Another World, Different Possibilities
by bxbyaoifan
Summary: Naruto is not humen, Sasuke'snot either, at least notanymore. In the valley of End, a portal opens sending them to Narutos home. Naruto is the prince of the chiropteran. Found, tortured and then found again. What will happen? Solomon/Naruto repost


Disclaimer: though I am writing this story, I am sad to inform you that I do not own Naruto or Blood .

Warning: This story is yaoi for those who have yet to figure it out. So for those who don't lime M/M, then this is not for you.

Summary: In the Valley of End, the clash of the rasengan and the chidori opened a shift in the dimensions. Naruto, being the nearest to the portal, was immediately sucked in. Unknown to him, his heritage is not exactly human, and when Sasuke had drank a bit on accident, follows Naruto before the portal closes, following the person that he know follows. In another dimension, Nathan comes across an injured boy in the woods outside of his home with startling abilities that causes him to believe that he could be a chiropteran. Taking him to Diva, they find out the most startling thing,… he was a chiropteran prince.

Pairings: Solomon/Naruto, one-sided sasunaru

"….why…." Talking

'…because' thinking

Prologue

The clashing of steel could be heard in the distance as two teenage boys fought against one another. The roar of the waterfall they were fighting by rang like giant bangs as they stopped, gathering up there bearings.

"Why Sasuke (pant), you had (pant) everything! Everyone adored you!" The first one yelled. He had golden blonde, two side bangs framing his heart shaped face, long thick lashes enhanced his teary blue eyes as they stared at the boy across from him. He had sun-kissed skin and wore a deep blood red shirt with darker patches of red on it and tight black pants.

The boy in front of him chuckled, an insane sound coming from the look on his face. Unknown to the other though, it had an underling of another emotion in it. Crimson red eyes with black tomes stared at the talking blonde. He has raven black hair and pale skin. He wore a black shirt with the Uchiha fan on it and black shorts.

"Why Naruto? I'll tell you why, it was all for power. That village could not give me any so I left it. And everyone adored me! Don't make me laugh. They adored my family name and my bloodline, not me for me. I had everything and more then what I could possibly need, but one thing… my family" Sasuke said. He started going through hand seals and finished them in quick succession.

White/blue lightning gathered in the palm of his hand . "Naruto you are my best friend. For that I must kill you and gain the power that I need to kill him. To do this I need the mangyoku sharingan" the raven yelled. 'Why am I doing this? The whole reason that I left was so that Naruto won't get killed by Itachi! So why am I trying to kill the one that I am trying to protect?'

Naruto clenched his teeth as he saw the others action. 'So that is how its going to be'. He started gather chakra to his hands, a small ball of blue chakra forming in his hands.

They rushed at each other at the same time, intent on taking the other out, though for different reasons. They met each other half way and wind and lightning crashed against one another.

A big bang resounded as they flew away from the other as he chakra built up had been way to strong. A giant black hole had formed where the two energies had clashed.

Naruto shakily got up, exhausted. He looked over to where his friend was laying and walked over to him very slowly. Sasuke was unconscious. He leaned over him, intent on picking him up when a drop of his blood fell into Sasukes parted lips.

The reaction was immediate. Onyx eyes opened in pain as his body started going through changes. His body jerked in surprise, hitting the blonde right in to the black hole.

Sasuke watched as this happened, and struggling with the pain that each movement caused, jumped in to the portal as well. It soon disappeared, leaving no trace of the boys.

Blood universe

A black vortex appeared out of no where right in front of Saya and Haji, surprising the two of them. A black haired boy was spit out, unconscious from whatever happened to him

Haji moved in front of Saya, intent on destroying the being should it awaken and kill Saya.

"Haji, it's alright, he's asleep" the girl said. Her Chevalier nodded, moving beside her. "What do you think happened to him?" She asked.

"I don't know" was the reply that she got.

Saya looked at the teen, taking in the rather beat up appearance that he supported. "Come on Haji; let's take him back with us to Red Shield". She went over and tried to pick him up, struggling at his weight. Haji came over and helped her.

They soon continued in the direction that they were heading.

--With Naruto--

Another black portal opened, this time in front of a group of scientists. Naruto was spit out right in front of them, unconscious.

The group had just been going fro a walk, all four of them.

"What just happened?" #1 of the group asked as he stared bemused at the blonde who appeared out of no where.

#2 quickly answered. "We have just found our new research project". He turned to the other two. "Grab him; we shall bring him to the lab".

#3 and 4 grabbed the blonde, inwardly shocked at how beautiful the blonde looked.

They quickly took him to a building, down to he bottom most floor and had him chained. When he woke up the next morning, they found to there excitement that he only remembered his name; Naruto.

From that day forward, Naruto's life became a living hell.

On the other hand, Sasuke wore up to a new world and adjusted. He lives at Red Shields headquarters with Haji and Saya. Sadly, they never realized that he was not human.

End Chapter

AN: Hi everyone. I've had this idea for a while now and just put it into words, I can also safely say this is the second crossover of this kind (that I know of). So if you like the story, please review, if not, then I shall stop writing this.

I decided to repost this, but updates on it will be very slow. It may pick up, but I am obsessed with Death Note at the moment so don't get your hopes up.


End file.
